Fiore: A Tale of the Chosen Digimon of Purity
by Mimi Myself and Iz
Summary: A little plant Digimon discovers her purpose as she awaits a sign from the digital heavens. Digimon POV.


****

Author's Note: This story takes place before the TV episode: _"And so it Begins." _ Sorry readers, I'm a bit busy to even finish the other series. This is just an almost forgotten product I wrote during the _Top 10 Digimon_ special that aired on November of 2000. Much to my disappointment, Palmon and several other Digimon were not considered for voting. Oh well. I will be using a mismatch of Japanese and English character names, Digimon attacks, and other related words. The character will be using strange yet familiar words when describing things. Also, I have included a little dispute over the sex of certain Digimon. **As usual: Really goofy dialogue, poor vocabulary, poor spelling, poor grammar, poor verb tense, bad clichés, SOUND EFFECTS, and all that**.

****

Important Note: This is my first attempt at a Digimon's POV. The following story was inspired by many of my favorite authors. If there is any resemblance to any anyone else's work, I apologize. **There are over 13,500 fics in the Digimon section now! Whoa! Many I have not read. All I can do is do my best to strive for originality.** As usual, my work pales in comparison to the other great work done by much better authors.

****

This story takes place in the beginning of Season 01, just minutes before the arrival of the _new_ DigiDestined. Tanemon's POV.

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

****

Fiore: Tanemon

by Mimi, Myself, & Iz.

__

We came out from the deep  
To learn to love, to learn how to live  
We came out from the deep  
To avoid the mistakes we made

That's why we are here!  
That's why we are here!

We came out from the deep  
To help and understand, but not to kill  
It takes many lives till we succeed  
To clear the debts of many hundred years

That's why we are here!  
That's why we are here!

Excerpts from the song **_Out From the Deep_**  
Written by **Curly M.C.**

From the album **_Cross of Changes_**  
by **Enigma**

~~~

****

Digital World  
I/O Forest, File Island

A vaccine Digital Monster… Tanemon

__

One…zero…one…zero…one…

I sang a little song as I gazed upon my reflection in the waters of Serial Pond, a small tranquil body of water that was feed upstream from Fractal Lake. The clear water seemed so still, as if it made itself calm for me so that I could have a good look at myself. I sighed, thinking, _'Don't flatter yourself, Tanemon. Nothing revolves around you.'_ I looked at my soft _chloroplasic_ complexion… my dark clear eyes... my little root feet… that budding flower on the top of my head… _'There's nothing special about me. I'm nothing but a plant Digimon. I am so different from the others… even Pyocomon.'_

I shook my head, _'No! Maybe I shouldn't think of myself that way. I've come this far. I did it all my own!'_

I have been away from the others for thirty-one days now. Wandering then settling in the easternmost point of the I/O Forest. Thirty-one days I was here gathering and preparing my own meals. Thirty-one days keeping warm and dry in my little shelter I have built. Thirty-one days of waiting.... Thirty-one days since I threw that strange nutshell object into the sky. It was really hard to be alone and fending for oneself, but I knew I had to do it. I have to be strong.

__

'I have to be strong for… the one or something I was chosen to be with.'

I often wondered how my fellow vaccine and data friends were doing. I knew I taught them well on what plants were edible and which were not. I made double sure they recognized every new species of mushrooms. Yes, I am confident they understood enough. I have shared my knowledge to the group as with Koromon taught us fire making. Then Tsunomon taught us simple shelter building. Motimon explained celestial navigation. Pukamon taught us some fishing techniques, not that I wanted to eat fish. Pyocomon helped me with seed planting. Tokomon… well… still being young, taught us how to dispose of our poop correctly.

__

'I guess that was important too.'

After all that was taught and learned, it was what we all understood and agreed upon… everyone must go our own separate ways. Once we found a place that seemed instinctively and absolutely perfect, we would wait for the inevitable. Whatever that inevitable was or is, I don't know. With the knowledge we have shared, we were able to fend for ourselves. Be prepared to survive on our own if we were to be ever separated in the future.

I have survived well enough on my own, but I can't stop the feeling of being so lonely. It is still a feeling I can't just wish away. We were the only Digimon of our kind on this side of File Island. We were like strays compared to the other local inhabitance of the I/O Forest, which generally populate by similar form type and evolution. Most of the local Digimon villages would always welcome any visitor. Even the virus Digimon villages would so too. Still, there were some fights between several other Digimon types in the wild.

Come to think of it, some of the really big Digimon I ran into lately were becoming more and more hostile than before. They act even worse than virus Digimon. I have to be more careful when I journey around from now on. Even some of the local Digimon have disappeared. For example, there was this pest or pests Digimon named Sukamon and Chuumon that used to annoy me before. Even with the cool climate of the I/O Forest, that would be uncomfortable for their type during nights, they still stuck around being social. They never did any harm or caused any trouble, except make a big mess of _poop_ every once in a while. They just said they were _flirting_ with me…. _'Eh? Whatever that means.'_ Now, they are gone. I guess they stayed true to their biology of belonging in a humid environment, not like I cared about missing them.

__

'Thank goodness and good riddance! Losers….'

Another thing…. Once in awhile, I keep seeing these strange dark disks being hurled in the sky. They move strangely and fast for me to identify them. I still don't know what they are or where they originate from. I realized that the strange incidences with the other Digimon seemed to happen at that same time I first spotted these dark flying disks.

__

'Weird.'

Well, all I do know is that my friends are all right though all of this. We stop by each other's place every now and then. Mainly after we hear that there were any trouble nearby. Koromon, Tsunomon, Pukamon, Motimon, Pyocomon, and Tokomon… my best friends.

Hmmm… You know what? Another thing that was strange since we once had those nutshell objects was that we all have this strange ability to distinguish the difference between something called… _male_ and _female_. I am not sure how. It can't be from appearance, voice, mannerisms, or anything. We just do. For example, my friends Pyocomon, Tokomon I think, and I would be _female_. My other friends, Koromon, Tsunomon, Pukamon, and Motimon, are _male_. I can't argue why. It's just is.

__

'So here we are, an oddball group of Digimon fending for ourselves, waiting for something to happen. All seven of us….'

Somehow I can't shake the feeling that there was supposed to be more of us than just seven. There were to be four or more Digimon that I thought were part of our unique group of strays. A Yukimipotamon… a Shamon… an Einmon… a strange one called Alloymon… and a few others… Interestingly, I think two of them were virus Digimon, while the others were vaccine and data. I am not sure. Like us, they too would have those nutshell objects. Maybe I was mistaken. Maybe there aren't any others. I was just a Yuramon back then. It's hard to remember stuff when I was just so… _young_.

__

'The strange nutshell object….'

I always wondered what those strange nutshell objects we once possessed were. I missed mine's already. It was about less than one-fourth the size of me. The object had a really bright and soothing color of the multicolored leaves from an _ascii hibiscus_ during its full bloom. In the center of it was this strange dark rectangle that kept changing. At first when I had it, the rectangle was slate gray with these strange symbols on in that changed in equal increments. When I digivolved for the first time, I noticed that the rectangle transformed into something else. It flashed with a strange light. It shook violently as these bright bars that seem to shot outward from the object. It also made these loud sounds as a surge of power enveloped me…

__

"Yuramon shinka… Tanemon!"

__

'I really loved the way I said that for the first time!' Well, whatever the nutshell is or does, it was still what I always describe it as, a _nutshell_. Surely I have never seen anything like it before in my life. It was something what Motimon described as being a mechanical _device_. Sometimes I have absolutely no idea what he's talking about. Well, whatever it is, I still call it the _nutshell object_. Maybe it was called a _Digi-Nutshell_, or a _Digi-Device_ in which Motimon coined later. Oh well…. Still, I really felt so vibrant when it was with me long ago. It was something important to all of us!

I know for certain that the _Digi-Nutshell_ was responsible for me to digivolve faster than any other Yuramon on File Island! It was a strange instantaneous digivolving. Now I am a Tanemon with a stronger bubble attack and higher mobility! I feel even stronger physically and mentally. It was if I was given knowledge by that device too. Like my separated friends, I know what digivolving is and what my next Digimon evolution would be… a Palmon! From then, I would have new and stronger powers! I am sure as a Palmon I would have a nice flower top like my half-ling friend Pyocomon. Somehow Pyocomon calls her blue flower top her _'hair'_ for some strange reason….

__

'Pyocomon can be so silly sometimes.'

Well, besides finally having a blossoming flower top, I would have larger legs with high absorption roots. My new roots can absorb needed nutrients from the beloved soil quicker than digesting food that would go through my mouth. Plus, since I have to maintain larger quantities of energy, I would finally be omnivorous like my friends! Not that I have to be one. I still prefer to gather and regulate my energy through my photosynthesis matrix. Strange as it may seem, I am just a plant Digimon that is herbivorous. I occasionally feed upon the fruits, roots, leaves, and so forth from non-Digimon plants. I am not sure eating fleshy non-plant tissue would be any less strange. Well, I might choose to enjoy a nice fish or two if I was Palmon.

What excites me more when I digivolve into Palmon would be my new attack and defensive power techniques! One of my new power techniques would be called _Poison Ivy!_ My newly evolved fingers would rapidly generate massive vines in an instant. I can have them wrap around an object from any distance or have them strike right through it! I can control the amount of poison from these vines to no poison at all. I should be about to latch on to things too. The roots of my feet can dig deep into the ground for support, as I would be about to catapult a very large and heavy object with strength of my vines.

My other technique as I was programmed to understand would be called a stinking attack, or _Stinking Stench_. I believe my new flower top and epidermis would be able to extract some sort of potent gas. Maybe even a lethal gas would emit from my flower top that would cover a wide area. The gas would cause paralysis to anyone near or maybe even death. I shudder at the thought. I am not sure if I should use this technique at all. I am certain that whomever or whatever I was supposed to wait for would not like it if I stunk. Not a good way to make a first impression… unless you're Sukamon or Chuumon.

Still, I am disappointed that my new power techniques were not that powerful or destructive as the powers my friends said they would have, or the other Digimon I have encountered in the I/O Forest. Koromon said his next form would be an Agumon with _Baby Flame_, a fireball attack. Tsunomon would digivolve into a Gabumon with his _Puchi Fire_ attack, a blue flame-thrower. Motimon would be a Tentomon and have an electrical attack called, _Puchi Thunder.'_

My fellow half-ling friend, Pyocomon, would be a bird-like Digimon called Piyomon. She would be a more _carbon-based_ and less plant-like Digimon. Her attack would be a very powerful plasma conduit spiral called _Magical Fire._ Even my hot-air floating friend Pukamon's evolved form as Gomamon has an attack more interesting and versatile than mine was. It would be called _Marching Fishes_. The description of this power was strange when Pukamon described it. He said he would be able to generate multitudes of some sort of fish-like creatures from just water molecules. Never the less, I was impressed. All I have is just powers that would be associated with any typical non-Digimon plant life.

At least my so-called new powers would be more elaborate than Tokomon's digivolved form, Patamon. Patamon's main attack would be some massive air particle acceleration blast called _Air Shot._ Still, I could never doubt Tokomon's feisty attitude. She was so full of energy and determination for someone amazingly younger in her in-training form than the rest of us. I should never put her down. I am sure she too would be a great protector to whomever or whatever it may be.

__

'I… THINK Tokomon is female….'

Alas, I should not be so envious of my friends and their powers. I should never be. I will try my best to protect whomever or whatever the Digi-Nutshell would bring to me. I do know that when we are finally united, my guard, the Digi-Nutshell, and myself would be inseparable. Perhaps my new instantaneous digivolving would go beyond just a Palmon. I could reach what others call the champion level digivolved form!

Yes, I missed that nutshell-like device. I actually was sad to have to get rid of it. But something in us drawn us to the center of the I/O Forest where there was this strange vortex in the sky above us. Like an instinct, we knew that we had to hurl that shell object into the vortex. When we arrived here for the first time long ago, that was when we first digivolved. Then in our new stronger in-training forms, we were able to through those objects into the vortex. That was the last we ever saw of those things. I couldn't stop but think that there was another object that went with the Digi-Nutshell.

Now the waiting begins….

~~~

****

7 increments later…

__

'Time for dinner…'

__

…RUMBLE….

The sound of thunder reached my ears. _'Strange. Not a cloud in the sky.'_

__

CRASH!!

There was another clap of thunder, much louder this time. I looked directly above me and saw it. In the sky was the same vortex from thirty-one days ago! It has reappeared! The vortex was swirling with all the colors of the rainbow. Flashes of _crimson lightning_ flashed around it. The surrounding forest trees were swaying as its pleasant sounds filled the air. It seemed the wind has started to pick up with the appearance of the vortex.

"HAS THE TIME COME?" I yelled to no one in particular.

I looked up at the vortex again. I could see seven objects come out of the vortex. At this distance, I could tell they were… living beings! The beings seemed to stop in mid air…. Without warning, each being took off in different directions. They streaked across the sky leaving a blur trail behind them. From the knowledge that Motimon shared with me, I knew that each being went straight to each separate area where my friends were. I didn't need to confirm that because one of them was heading towards me! IT WAS COMING AT ME AT A FRIGHTENING SPEED!

__

'OH NO! IT'S GOING TO HIT THE GROUND HARD! WHAT CAN I DO?'

I closed my eyes… I felt so helpless. I had to catch this being. I had to save it-

__

SWISH!

All was quiet. I opened my eyes. The vortex was gone. The sky was clear. The wind was steady. _'What happened?'_ In my confused state, I backed up a bit… and bumped into something! I turned and got the shock of my life. It was the being that fell from the sky! It landed! _'Did it soft-land? No, it just appeared right beside me!'_ A lot of queries clouded my head… _'What is it? Is it a new type of Digimon? Why is it here? What does it have to do with me? How can we communicate? Do we even speak the same language, Digimon? What if it is afraid of me? Would I be afraid of it?'_

__

Beep beep…. Beep beep…

I faint familiar sound interrupted my processing. I followed the sounds to the being's appendage… the _arm_… the _hand_… Hand! Something was in its hand, wrapped tightly with its… _fingers_. Something small…. I could not believe it! IT WAS THE DIGI-NUTSHELL!

"Ooooo! This being has the same Digi-Nutshell object I threw into the vortex thirty-one days ago!" I took a closer look at nutshell. Yes, it was the same one! _'It went to this being! The being brought it back! Or did the nutshell bring the being here? It belongs to it? It belongs to each other? I wonder….'_

I looked at this strange life form that fell from the sky. It was big. It was probably four to five sizes bigger than I was. The being was bipedal in shape like several unique Digimon I have encountered. Torso up…. Shoulders to neck to head! Two pairs of appendages out…. Arms to hands to fingers! Legs to feet to toes! Plus, it was a flesh type! The face had, what appeared would be, two large eyes. They were… closed. _'I wonder what kind of eyes it has….'_ It also had a small mouth, a protruding nose, and two large flaring ears where they would normally be.

I walked closer to the being. It was alive that's for certain. By the looks of it, it looked like it was sleeping. At least the fall did not harm it. It was making a soft breathing sound. I heard a faint rhythmic sound like something what Agumon described as a heartbeat! It has a respiratory system like many of the fauna Digimon here. Unlike me, it inhales _I-oxygen_ gases while exhaling _O-carbon_ gases. I just absorb _I-carbon_ gas and release _O-oxygen_ through my epidermis. The being and I together in symbiosis!

__

'Wow, she even has a beautiful long cocoa imac colored mane too! Her soft flesh was pale as the vaio flower….' Strange, I finally realized something. _'She…. This being was a she! Neato! I figured it out even though I just met her!'_

What amazed me more was what she had covering her flesh body. _She_ had a nice _peel_ that covered most of her lower body. Her peel had the color of the beautiful light red _celeron rose_ that flared from her shoulders down to her legs. A giant petal like thing adorned her head and mane. _'How nice. Maybe she is half plant!'_ The color of this giant petal was light pink as the petals from the _cherry dos blossoms_. Maybe pink like _poop_ would best describe it as well! There were these strange small _verbatim soil_ colored peels on her hands where one of them clenched the nutshell object.

There was also a black hide-like hoop wrapped around her… _waist…_ with a rectangular _corel metal_ object in the front center. A strange pale _pentium rock_ colored sack-like object was wrapped around her body. I had an idea on what it was. Many Digimon villages have used them. A means for her to carry things, I presume. It must be full of stuff judging how big it was. Still, I was not sure what these weird objects that were on the ends of her feet. They look something like hooves of a Unimon!

__

RRRRAAAAAAAA!!!

__

'Uh oh! Is that what I think it is?' I looked far to the west beyond the forest trees. It was that red Kuwagumon again! _'What a time for it to show up!'_ There was no time to drag the sleeping being into a _hiding tree_. I just hoped the Kuwagumon, despite its excellent sensing capabilities, would not notice us under the heavy canopy of trees where the being and I are….

__

RRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!

__

'Here it comes!' I tried to stay perfectly still. I hope the being does not move either. Luckily she was still asleep. I instinctively went in a defensive form on top of the being as to protect her at all costs. I knew I was small and no match by myself, but I just had to do it no matter what….

__

RRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

The Kuwagumon swooped over us, snapping a bit off the treetops in the process. The Kuwagumon's roar was annoying and just plain deafening! Bits of leaves and branches fell from above. It was quick! It flew too fast to even see us! I saw it fly to the east….

__

RRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

__

RRRAAA….

__

'Whew! It was gone! It went to the east. I hope my friends are okay….' Just then, I noticed a strange light below me. It was that nutshell thing in her hand! I was amazed of how bright the light seemed to emanate from it. The light didn't even hurt my eyes and it-

__

Mimi… Mimi… Mimi… Mimi…

I heard something… a sound…. No, it was a voice! A strange voice…. It was soft and melodic as it echoed around me. I could not tell if it was male of female….

__

Mimi… Chosen Child of…

"Huh? Who's there?" I called out.

There was no answer.

I looked around me. "Hello… anybody there?"

No one answered. The strange voice was gone.

__

'Where did it come from?' The voice sounded as if it came from all around us. It filled the air. If I did not know better, I'd say the voice was in my head... _'Nah! That can't be.'_ I looked down at the being now. _'That voice, did it come from her?'_ I looked closely at her. She was still asleep….

__

Beep beep…. Beep beep….

"ACK!" I nearly pooped! I hoped I didn't! I was still sitting on the sleeping being! The unexpected loud noise caught my attention. I turned to the source of it to see… the nutshell floating by itself! _'What in Jiji's name….'_

The Digi-Nutshell seemed to float around the being as if it was searching for something. It hovered to this black hoop around her waist…. Now it hovered somewhere around her neck…. I am not sure what it was doing. Finally it stopped over the pale _pentium rock_ colored sack that was wrapped around her body. It hovered over this long thin part of the sack, which was looped around her body and shoulder. Slowly it moved towards the thin loop. It quickly fastened itself to the loop of the sack. The noise and glowing stopped. All was quiet once again.

__

'Hmmm…. Like it was looking for a place on her body that was perfect for it to fasten itself to.'

__

Mimi… Mimi… Mimi…

That strange voice I remembered. Like it was trying to tell me something…. _'I GOT IT! This being is called a Mimi! No, wait…. Something is telling me…. Maybe that is her… name? A NAME! Mimi! MIMI!'_

A name, a very strange and interesting concept I have just realized now. It gives one a sense of identity, some sort of a cushion of oneself in reality. _'Then my name will be what I am now… Tanemon!'_ There may be other Tanemon's out there, but there is only one of me. I am someone special to my friends, my new friend Mimi, and myself!

__

'I process, therefore I am!'

I realized I would digivolve into something different like a Palmon. It shouldn't matter. I may have a different face and name. Perhaps I would have many different faces and many different names. But I know for certain that I will have only one voice, one soul. I will be who I am!

I raise my voice and look up at the digital heavens…

"I swear by the _matrix-synced chlorophyll_ in my vascular system…

I will be Mimi's protector for as long as I exist!

FOR I AM TANEMON!

A DIGIMON! DIGITAL MONSTER!"

Just then I heard a groan coming from Mimi…

"That is nice, Mother…. You and Father have a good time at the costume party…. Monster… costumes… digital…. I will be a good young lady and study for the night…. See you… goodnight…. zzzzzzzzzzz…."

__

'Nice… good… time… monster… party… lady… goodnight….' That came from Mimi! Mimi finally said something! She DOES speak our language! _DIGIMON!_ I jumped for joy and pranced happily around Mimi. "We are going to have so much fun together! We can talk about a lot of things!" We could meet her other friends who are with my Digimon friends now! Mimi certainly has a nice voice too!

"I wonder what a _'mother'_ or a _'father'_ is…."

I was about to ask her that but I noticed Mimi's were still closed. _'Eh? Mimi wasn't even awake! She was talking in her sleep?'_ I sighed. "Oh well, I guess I have to wake her up!" I decided to do a direct face to face communication. I hopped on her torso portion that was near her face. With a calm voice, I began to speak to her…

"Mimi? Mimi… Wake up, Mimi…"

****

To be continued


End file.
